Things Worth Dying For
by RebelAngelMist
Summary: War was just a game to Denmark, a sick, twisted game. If Denmark was unable to show any love for human life, how could Norway be sure that he could love at all? DenNor


**What Measure is a Non-Nation?**

Denmark had no empathy for human life. War, and killing in general, was just a game to him, a sport, _fun_. Denmark didn't see humans as people, he saw them as animals. He would come home, covered in human blood but with a giant grin on his face. It wasn't even a cruel grin; it was the grin of someone who was genuinely happy. Even as a child Denmark had been like that, cruel towards humans.

Norway sometimes had a hard time believing how cruel Denmark could be, despite seeing proof of his cruelty thousands of times. Denmark was always so kind to Norway, he had claimed that they would be together forever. Back then, Norway had seen nothing wrong with Denmark's "hobby", in fact he had taken as much sick amusement in slaughtering humans as Denmark had . . . no longer. When had the game stopped being fun? Norway had realized, almost at random one day, how horrible he would feel if Denmark was killed in the way that he killed others. It was with repulsion that he realized the full evil of his actions, and he repented strongly for them. Even though he had changed, Denmark was still just as pleased with the game as ever.

"Why do you do this?" Norway had asked Denmark one night. Denmark hadn't bothered to change out of his bloodstained clothing, the remains of that day's game. Denmark looked at him curiously.

"Do what?" Norway sighed; he really had no idea, did he?

"Why do you treat death like a game?" Norway asked. Denmark tilted his head, confusion in his eyes.

"Isn't it a game?" Norway's heart sunk, it was worse than he thought.

"I mean," Denmark continued, "Humans die so fast anyway, it's not like they actually matter."

Norway chose not to reply.

"What's bugging ya Norge?" Denmark had asked. "You haven't been going out to play with me lately, is there something wrong?" Denmark asked, puzzled by his companions behavior.

"Humans have people they love, just like we do." Norway had said slowly. Denmark blinked, then he grinned.

"Yeah, but it's not like their love matters anyway!" Denmark said brightly. Norway felt a shiver of anger pass through him.

"Then I suppose our love doesn't matter either." Norway had said coldly before turning away from the oblivious nation.

"Norge, what are you saying?" Denmark had exclaimed, looking rather menacing in his blood splattered clothing. "You know how much I care about you!"

"No, I don't I do." Norway had said before walking out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered nation.

If Denmark couldn't fathom that humans could love, how could he be sure that Denmark knew how to love at all? Was Denmark to selfish to care about anyone other than himself?

Norway smiled bitterly. He knew now.

Norway was really confusing, Denmark decided. Why was he getting so worked up over humans of all things? He had never had a problem with killing them before, why did it bother him now? So what if humans could love, it wasn't like it mattered anyway. It was an eternal love like his and Norge's that truly mattered. Their love had already lasted longer than any humans had. He liked Norge, Norge liked him (though he often tried to hide it), Denmark didn't see how humans fit into it at all.

Even though this logic made perfect sense to Denmark, Norway had disagreed. This made Denmark feel uneasy. Norway had ignored him before, sure, but after Denmark apologized once or twice, everything would return to normal. He had apologized to Norge a hundred times at least but Norway's answer had been the same each time.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Norway would say, before returning to whatever it was that he had been doing.

What had he done? What had he done to make Norway this upset with him? If Norge would just tell him what he had done, he could apologize earnestly!

Was Norway mad because he didn't love him enough? Did Norway think that because he didn't care about humans, that he didn't care about him? Or . . . was it that Norway thought he was incapable of caring about humans, because he was so absorbed with himself. That was a funny thought, Denmark was the most humble, least egotistic of all_okay, maybe he had a small ego, but that didn't mean he was incapable of caring about anyone other than himself. He cared about Norge . . . he really did! Why wasn't that enough for him?

"Wo'ld y'u die fer 'im?" Sweden had asked him one day.

"We're immortal; I wouldn't ever have to do that." Denmark had laughed.

"B't wh't 'if y'u h'd to? Wh't th'n?" Denmark frowned. He had never thought about it. If Norge, somehow, was dying . . . would he sacrifice himself for him? Would he give up his own life and become like one of those nameless humans, lying dead and forgotten? Did he love Norge enough to do that for him? Denmark pushed the though out of his mind, it wasn't like anyone, especially humans, would ever die for someone, no matter how much they loved that person. So why should he worry about it? Norge wasn't dying anytime soon . . .

"Hum'ns wo'ld die fer s'meb'dy if th'y lov'd th'm 'nough." Sweden had grunted, as if reading his mind. Denmark's eyebrows rose in shock. Humans . . . would die for someone they loved? Why . . . humans lived such short lives, why would they give up that so someone else could live? How could anyone's love be that great?

Denmark laughed nervously.

"Would you die for Finland, Sweden?" Denmark asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I 'ould." Sweden said without a single moment of hesitation. Sweden would die for the Finn; he'd die for him a thousand times over if it meant Finland could live once. "So, I'l ask 'gain. Wo'ld y'u die fer 'im?"

Denmark opened his mouth preparing a retort, but he soon closed it again. What would he do if Norge died? What would his life be like without Norway by his side? How would he feel if he saw him lying dead and forgotten by all, meaningless to the flow of time?

"I don't know Sweden, I just don't know." Denmark said, weakly sitting back in his chair. Sweden nodded; he'd been expecting that answer.

It was another battle; Denmark was usually energized and happy when he was fighting, but not today. Today's fight wasn't just for sport; it was a fight against another nation's army. Norway had come with him that day, it was the first time that they had fought together in ages. Norway had long ceased playing the game that they had enjoyed since they were children. Denmark knew it had something to do with their love conversation, but he had no idea of anything past that.

While he fought, Sweden's words rang through his head. Without thinking, Denmark remained closer to Norway than usual.

If he hadn't been so close, Denmark wouldn't have seen the soldier approach Norway from behind, sword aimed straight towards the young nations back.

It was funny, he wasn't the one about to die, but he still saw his life flash between his eyes. Even though he had lived hundreds of years, even though he'd been through thousands of experiences, he only saw one thing, the only important thing in his life.

He saw an image of Norway, happy, healthy, and smiling.

That's when Denmark realized for the first time how much he really loved him.

Faster than he had ever moved in his life, Denmark shoved Norway out of the way. Norway's look of surprise quickly turned into horror as Denmark's chest was dyed red. Norway immediately stabbed the soldier through the chest, killing him instantly. The sword slipped out of Denmark's chest as he hit the ground. The entire world seemed to stand still. Battle forgotten, Norway cradled Denmark's head in his hands.

"Why?" Norway whispered.

Denmark smiled, his vision already becoming cloudy.

"Because I understand now." Denmark had said. "I understand how precious life really is."

"Then why throw it away!" Norway's voice cracked as he said this.

"I'm sorry for not realizing sooner, can you forgive me now?"

"Of course I forgive you idiot!" Norway had practically sobbed, his cold demeanor completely forgotten.

"Thanks Norge." Denmark said as he began to shut his eyes.

"No, you can't die, you can't!" Norways voice was getting fainter.

"I'm sorry Norge." whispered Denmark, still smiling as the world faded out of view. "But this is the end."

Denmark closed his eyes. As long a Norway was alive, it was okay if he became nothing, because some things were just worth dying for.

"I love you.", the gentle whisper from the most important person in his life was the last thing Denmark heard before falling into oblivion.

Norway was asleep, his back leaning against the bed. Denmark smiled and ruffled his hair fondly, wincing at the pain in his chest as he did so. Norway jolted awake and saw Denmark almost immediately. Denmark smiled.

"I love you too."

It was with those words that Norway and Denmark kissed for the first time. It was perfect.


End file.
